Just the Boy: Draco and Ginny's Story
by DarkZchy
Summary: Draco pissed Ginny off by telling her Harry did not love her. He didn't. She knew that. But she wasn't Ginny Weasley if she would not get her revenge on Draco. This is a subplot to Just the Girl (H/Hr). Events follow the timeline of that story. Reading that would be helpful. Read and Review.


**A/N: **Hello, readers! The next chapter of Just the Girl would involve Ginny and Draco so I uploaded this to let people know of their story. This is already complete in essence. But I might add a few more chapters once Just the Girl progresses just to let readers know what's happening to Draco and Ginny during those times. But that's only if people ask for it. So read and review! ^_^

* * *

**Just the Boy: Draco and Ginny's Story**

Sitting in a corner of The Three Broomsticks drinking a butterbeer was a very red Ginny Weasley. Due to the encounter with Malfoy near the Shrieking shack and the revelation about Harry and Hermione, every visible part of her body, not just her hair, was red due to anger. No one dared to sit anywhere within 20 feet from her. No one except a blond Slytherin wearing a smug look.

"Hello there, Weasley," Draco drawled. "Broke up with Potter already?" The Slytherin took a seat in front of Ginny.

"Go. Away. Malfoy," Ginny said with eyes closed. She was a second away from hexing Draco into next week. To add fuel to her anger, Draco started laughing.

"You really thought Potter loved you, didn't you, Weasley?" Draco laughed even louder to make sure everyone can hear him laughing at the redhead. Draco knew he was risking his safety but he loved making fun of the youngest Weasley. She had fire in her, and Draco found that amusing.

To everyone's surprise, Ginny also started laughing. Draco, not to be outdone, kept a smirk in place.

"Malfoy, between the two of us, you're more pathetic," Ginny gave him a pointed look. "Harry loves me and the feeling is mutual. In your case, you're running after Granger, and she hates you. You are the loser."

Draco was momentarily stunned, the smirk was wiped off his face. Ginny was the one who was smirking; the tables have been turned. Trained as a Malfoy, he easily gained his composure and gave Ginny another smug look. Leaning forward, he reached for Ginny. Holding her chin between his right thumb and index finger, he jerked her face gently upwards.

"I love a good chase, Weasley, but nothing serious. I don't have anything to prove. You do," Draco said moving his face towards Ginny.

Draco may have looked calm and cool on the outside but he really was having an internal conflict. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was. Her lips were red and full looking so inviting. He refused to acknowledge that thought. He was a Malfoy and the things he was thinking and feeling were nothing but infuriation towards the redhead, he thought, trying to convince himself. He kept his eyes focused on her eyes, willing her to fight back, before he did anything he would regret.

Ginny's heart started palpitating. She could feel his breath touch her cheeks. She tried to move away from him but his hand kept her head firmly as it was. She couldn't move.

"I will prove it to you, Malfoy," she said breathily.

Draco let go of her instantly and took a deep silent breath. One more minute of holding her and looking at her would have made him snog her senseless. He convinced himself that the lack of someone to snog, and the fight with Hermione was clouding his mind. He couldn't be thinking of snogging a Weasley. He stood up, gave Ginny one more smug look, and left. It was time for him to hunt a girl, any girl, to satiate his need.

Ginny couldn't understand it. How could she let Malfoy touch her and leave her speechless? How could he intimidated her into not fighting back? Cursing herself, she promised to get revenge.

By dinner time, Ginny entered the great hall with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She has a plan, one that would definitely help her get her revenge on Hermione and Draco. All she had to do was send death glares towards Harry Potter's direction.

Ginny's plan appeared to be working because soon after, she saw Harry moving towards her.

"Gin," Harry said.

"Go away before I hex you," she hissed to scare him even more.

"Please, Gin. I'm really sorry," he offered her the beautiful red rose and Ginny looked him straight in the eyes.

_"Really, Harry? A rose? Real smooth," _Ginny thought. If she was not aiming for something else, a rose would not be enough to make her forgive be him. But for now, Ginny decided that a rose made it look like Harry and she were romantically involved.

Ginny pretended to sigh, "I'll forgive you in one condition."

"What is it?" Harry asked enthusiastically thinking that he was off the hook.

"Kiss me."

Harry's eyes widened the same as everyone who heard her. Ginny was feeling sorry for the guy but she needed this. She also knew that she would probably hear from her brother regarding this matter.

"W-What?" he stammered. Poor bloke.

"I said kiss me and I'll forgive you," she stated plainly. _"I'm sorry, Harry. You're partly at fault anyway," _Ginny thought. She still felt even guiltier as seconds passed.

"But Gin -"

"Your choice, Harry," she looked at her food again and pretended to snob him. _"Just do it, Harry," _Ginny thought.

While Harry was weighing his options, Ginny focused her attention on none other than Draco Malfoy. She caught him staring at her and she stared him down. This was her revenge, showing that she was in fact in a better relationship with Harry than Draco was with Hermione.

"If you're not going to do it then stay away from me," she told him when she realized that Harry still needed a little push.

Harry sighed. He held Ginny's shoulder and made her face him. He decided to do it, Ginny knew. Slowly, he leaned towards her and their lips touched. Ginny raised her head a little to put some pressure on their kiss and withdraw moments later.

She smiled at Harry, "You're forgiven."

Ginny kept the smile on her face before glancing towards the Slytherin table. Draco kept a blank look on his face. He couldn't let Ginny think that she one-upped him. More importantly, he couldn't let the emotions he was feeling slip out. His blood was boiling. He wanted to curse Harry, make him bleed, send him flying and more, when he saw him leaning to kiss Ginny up until now. He couldn't believe he was feeling those things that he decided to leave the Great hall to go to the Hospital wing. Maybe the redhead put a love spell or potion on him, he thought.

When she saw him stood up to leave, Ginny smiled even more brightly. She was satisfied with how this night turned out. She knew that she would have to talk to Harry soon but that could wait. Tonight, she deserved to sleep well.

Christmas vacation finally arrived. Ginny was truly sad that Harry decided to stay in Hogwarts but she respected his decision. Besides, Ginny must make the best out of her vacation just as she was sure that Harry and everyone else staying in Hogwarts would.

She was so excited that she finished packing early and boarded the train before anyone else. Once she reached her compartment, she decided to make herself comfortable and took a book out of her bag. She would just read until Luna and Colin arrived, she decided.

However, she could not focus. A certain blond keeps popping into her mind. Nothing eventful had happened after the incident in the Great hall. She hardly saw Draco after that. She also didn't see Hermione around that much, not that she was interested in fighting her still. In fact, she decided to not mind her and focus on the Slytherin prince as she was sure that he was more likely to attack her in one way or another. However, days have passed and it seemed that the blond was not interested anymore. Ginny didn't want to think about why that thought made her heart ache. It was not like she wanted Draco's attention. She kept telling herself that she was just feeling bored without his antics.

She was pulled back to reality when the compartment door opened. Sure, she expected a blond to come inside now that students appeared to be boarding the train. But she expected Luna or Colin, not Draco Malfoy. Once he entered the compartment, Draco locked the door and went for empty seat next to Ginny. Ginny moved towards the window putting as much distance as she could between her and Draco. Her heart was racing because of their close proximity.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco's heart was also racing and this frightened him. After the visit from the Hospital wing and he was sure that he was not under any spell or potion, he decided to stay away from Ginny for a while. He snogged girls from his house to make sure that his physical needs were fulfilled before he even attempted to face her again. Today, he thought that whatever confusion he might have had before were probably gone; that's why he decided to see her.

He was wrong, Draco realized. Locking the door was an impulse based on how beautiful Ginny looked when he saw her. She was staring at him with large brown orbs looking so innocent yet fierce. She was still wearing her uniform but Draco could still see the curves of her body, could imagine the softness of her skin, and the scent of her fiery red hair.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he went to join her in her seat. Her movement away from him was like a slap to his face and all the nice thoughts he had about her earlier flew out the window.

"I decided to grace you with my wonderful presence," Draco replied as answer to her question.

"I suggest you go now, Malfoy. I don't want my friends seeing me with you and getting the wrong idea," Ginny said angrily.

She kept her eyes trained on the space between his eyebrows. She knew that if she looked at him, she would be distracted by his beautiful grey eyes, start imagining what it would be like to run her hands through his hair, and wonder what it would be like to feel his lips on her – a situation she would sometimes find herself in during the past few days.

"You're friends aren't coming. I told them I would be seating in this compartment and they didn't even try to fight," Draco sneered.

"Why would you do that?!" Ginny almost shouted.

"Because I wanted to. And a Malfoy always gets what he wants," Draco said as he positioned his body that he was almost trapping her into the corner.

Ginny didn't like the feeling of being trapped. She tried to keep her back straight and stood her ground. "What exactly do you want?"

It was a question that Draco could not answer easily. He wanted her. That much he was sure of after he realized that the feelings he had grew even more after he didn't see her for days. But that was a shame to his family and to his house and he couldn't afford that. He could just imagine what his father would do to him if he found out.

A sudden jolt of the train, signaling that it was about to leave, sent him flying and he landed on top of Ginny. He was directly on top of her that he could feel their bodies touching. Even with layers of clothes in between them, he felt hot as if they were directly touching. Ginny was feeling the same way.

Grey met brown. Maybe it was their close proximity, or maybe it was the way Ginny parted her lips that moment, or maybe it was totally something else, Draco didn't really care as he leaned down to kiss her.

Ginny gasped the moment their lips made contact. Draco Malfoy was kissing her and she couldn't believe how soft his lips were against hers. The kiss they were sharing was sweet, something that she didn't expect from Draco, and she kissed him back.

Draco pulled back for moment to say, "You. I want you." Then, he kissed her again. This time it was more urgent. Ginny didn't have time to process what was happening. But her body responded back, kissing him with just as much passion.

They pulled apart when air became a necessity. They both shared a dazed look. Ginny's eyes grew wide and Draco jumped away from her.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked breathless as she sat up and moved away from Draco as well.

Putting up a façade, Draco replied, "That was you showing me how much you want me."

"I want you?! You're the one who said you want me!" Ginny's face was turning red from embarrassment and anger. She was mad at him and at herself. She couldn't believe what she just did.

"I did say that. I want your body, Weaslette. You're not that bad. That's all," Draco leered, "But you, you appear to feel something else for me."

The only way Draco could save his face that he could think of was to put the pressure on her so he leaned even closer.

"Get out, Malfoy," Ginny said not looking at him. Draco moved closer.

"What is it, Weaslette? Can't deny it now, can you?"

"Get out!" Ginny shouted, tears were brimming on her eyes.

Seeing her seconds from crying, Draco silently cursed himself. He stood up and left without a word. He went straight to the loo to splash water on his face and clear his head.

When he looked up and saw himself in the mirror, Draco punched the wall directly below it.

"Damn it, Draco! You probably ruined your one chance at happiness…" he whispered to himself.

Ginny enjoyed her Christmas vacation by playing quidditch with her brothers, reading books, and enjoying her mum's cooking. However, she never did forget what happened between her and Draco in the small compartment of the Hogwarts Express. It kept her sleepless for many nights and some nights she had to cry herself to sleep. She hated herself for even thinking about him.

Ginny also dreaded this day – the day she'd have to return to Hogwarts. She was not ready for any encounter she might have with a certain Slytherin. The fate seemed to be working on her favor because the train was already on its way to Hogwarts and she was already in the comfort of her compartment shared with Luna and Colin and there was still no Draco. It was going to be a peaceful ride, or so she thought.

As the train neared Hogwarts, she decided to change into her school robes earlier than the rest and headed towards the loo. It was the moment of opportunity Draco, who was waiting a few compartments away from Ginny's, was waiting for. He leaned on the right wall beside the door as he waited for Ginny to come out.

Ginny, wearing her school robes, did not bother to look around as she headed towards her compartment that it nearly gave her a heart attack when someone grabbed her arm. Not someone – Draco Malfoy was the one who grabbed her arm. Damn!

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" she hissed.

"Just hear me out, Weaslette. Please," Draco's pleading eyes bore into her. She never expected to get that look from him… ever.

"I don't want to talk to you," Ginny yanked her arm away from him and took a step forward.

Draco pulled her back to him, made a sudden turn, and trapped Ginny between him and the wall. He wanted to kiss her right there and then but stopped himself.

"What happened last ti—"

Ginny tried to cut him off, "Shut u—"

Draco shut her up with a kiss instead.

"If you don't listen, I'm going to snog you senseless. I wouldn't care if anyone sees us."

Ginny had to swallow a lump in her throat. She was stunned and trembling due to that kiss.

"Look, I regret what I did last time."

She felt like she was slapped in the face a million times. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Draco couldn't have said anything more hurtful.

Realizing that she misunderstood what he said, Draco held her face gently in his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ginny. I meant _after_. I was a total git. I enjoyed every moment of that kissed, Ginny," Draco looked her in the eyes and tried to convey the truth in what he was saying.

"Just give me a chance. Give us a chance," Draco pleaded.

"Why should I?" she replied blandly fighting to keep the tears from flowing. She never thought he could hurt her this much. Why was he playing with her feelings just like this?

He leaned closer to her, his nose almost touching hers, and breathed in her scent that was haunting him in his sleep.

"Because what we shared was incredible. Admit it. And it wasn't purely physical."

Ginny gave an imperceptible nod.

"Just a chance, Ginny," he whispered.

Before Ginny could embarrass herself even more, she pushed him with as much strength that she could muster.

"I'll think about it," she said in a barely audible voice as she made a run for her compartment.

That was enough to make Draco Malfoy grin.

"Hermione, sit with me," Draco offered Hermione when she was next to the Slytherin table.

He heard the news last night while he was busy thinking of the passionate red head in Gryffindor tower. He had completely forgotten about the internal conflict in their house but this was different. Hermione does not need any more pain than she was probably already feeling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pansy Parkinson whispered at Draco when she sat beside him.

Hermione was taking her time to walk towards them. She shot Draco a questioning look.

"She needs to be here," Draco looked at Hermione and she knew that he was helping her. "She's one of us. Let's forget what happened before," he told everyone in their table.

Hermione sat beside him and told him quietly, "I owe you."

"Don't mind it."

This exchange was not lost on the two seething Gryffindors a couple of tables away from them. Draco glanced at Ginny and saw the hatred in her eyes. Damn! He was going to suffer for this.

The announcement of the Goodhearts arrival finished and everyone left the great hall. When Draco saw Ginny leave the hall, he quickly followed her. He reached her in a deserted hallway near the library.

"Wait, Ginny!"

She spun around and faced him. "You want a chance, Malfoy? You running after Granger the moment we returned to school definitely tells me that you really want that chance."

The contempt and sarcasm on her voice was not lost on Draco. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I can explain. It's not what you think. Meet me at the Astronomy tower later," se said in a rushed voice as he caught sight of Potter and Weasley behind Ginny.

"Malfoy! Get away from my sister!" Ron shouted while preparing his wand for a battle.

Choosing not to fight, Draco gave Ginny one last begging look before he turned around and left.

It was already past midnight when Ginny arrived at the Astronomy tower.

"I thought you would never come," Malfoy said, hiding from the shadows, near the mysteriously dented wall.

"I didn't want to but I decided to come here just to get this over with. Tomorrow, I don't want you to talk to me," Ginny replied firmly.

Draco still wearing his school robes, took in Ginny's appearance. She was wearing jeans and a plain white fitted shirt, finally showing the curves her school robes usually hid.

"You look beautiful," Draco walked towards her until only a foot of distance separated the two of them.

"Flattery will lead you nowhere, Malfoy," Ginny didn't step away. She was tired of letting Malfoy control the situation. "Get to the point."

Draco let out a soft chuckle. He would have to do a better job of making her believe him. In the meantime, he had to explain his actions. He knew what was at stake and he couldn't to lose her.

"This week would be hell for Hermione. She can't afford to have a feud with her house. I was just trying to help," Draco took a step back to give both of them space. He wasn't sure he could control himself from pouncing on her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up. She was expecting some lame excuse like wanting to make her jealous or something close to that.

"The Goodhearts are Hermione's parents. I can't say anything more about it but trust me, they're not good news for Hermione. She's suffered greatly from them already. I don't want them to have another reason to torture her. Nobody deserves that."

Ginny saw the pained look on his face as he said those words. She had the feeling that Draco was talking from experience. Her heart softened for him. She knew, somewhere behind the cool exterior, a better person was hiding.

"I understand. I just have one question for you, _Draco,_" she said his name softly as if tasting it for the first time and finding it sweet.

Draco's eyes grew wide from hearing her say his name for the first time. It was music to his ears.

"What do you want?"

The intensity in Ginny's voice, posture, and eyes told him that this is the one question that he must not fail. And he knew he wouldn't. He knew the answer to that question from the bottom of his heart.

"You," Draco beamed.

"Good answer," Ginny replied, pulling Draco's face towards her. The moment their lips met felt perfect to the both of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read this! Check out Just the Girl if you find this interesting! Hope to hear from you. Read and Review! I accept criticism. And I'm also looking for a beta! PM me if interested. ^_^


End file.
